


Faux Smile

by StagOfTheGolden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Ended Up Liking It, Fluff, I Wrote This To Get Out Of A Slump, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagOfTheGolden/pseuds/StagOfTheGolden
Summary: Poor acting always gives a man away as a liar.





	Faux Smile

Nekomaru noticed something was definitely wrong with his boyfriend today.

Gonta looked how he usually did, he was happy and acting as polite as he usually would but something was definitely... Off about him today. Usually daily actions didn't feel so foreign to Nekomaru, but Gonta looked almost as if he was... Acting. It was much too unnatural!

Nekomaru needed to ask him if something was wrong and help him if he could, considering Gonta was his boyfriend he had to do everything in his power to make him alright again! It was his defined duty!

'Hey, Gonta?'

Nekomaru said whilst leaning on the doorway, Gonta looked up from his desk and immediately regained the exact same unnatural looking smile on his face that he had earlier. Nekomaru felt the same sensation of something definitely being wrong despite this being what would be considered "normal".

'Yes, Nidai-kun? Is there something you need from Gonta?' Gonta asked him, tilting his head to the side. Nekomaru couldn't help but narrow his eyes at him because he still sounded fake. Like he was reading his lines like a low rate actor.

'Yeah, what's wrong with you today? You seem odd!' Nekomaru questioned and Gonta actually looked taken aback by this and looked back down to his notebook, laughing weakly and trying his hardest to keep up his impersonation of a smile.

'Gonta does not believe he knows what you mean, Nekomaru!' Gonta brushed him off and pretended to go back to studying a esteemed insect friend he recently caught, despite the pages being completely blank. Nekomaru pouted and walked up to Gontas desk.

'You've been acting off all day!' Nekomaru said, putting his hand onto the corner of Gontas desk. Gonta tensed his body up on complete instinct and that only aroused Nekomarus suspicions much further than they already were. 'Just tell me what's going on, I'll help if you need it!'

Gonta paused for a while and looked down, let his face fall into a more somber and macabre looking expression that definitely didn't appear as acting for the first time for the span of time Nekomaru had seen him today.

'Gonta should not lie his lover... It is considered ungentlemanly of him so...' 

'... Gonta doesn't know how to explain what is wrong with him!' Gonta mumbled, pushing back his chair and holding onto the edge of his desk. Nekomaru cocked an eyebrow at him and Gonta sighed. 'Gonta... Gonta just woke up and he felt awful! But Gonta didn't have a reason so.. He did not want to worry anyone!'

Gonta fell silent again, taking his hands off the table and started to play with them instead. What Gonta said instantly clicked in Nekomarus head and his questioning look went to a concerned one.

'You don't have to force yourself to be happy all the time, babe! You probably tired yourself out trying to force that!' Nekomaru tried to explain as best he could, shrugging his shoulders as he did. Gonta looked up at him curiously and in slight disbelief. 

'... Really?' Gonta asked, his curious tone matching his face perfectly. Nekomaru nodded and gave a large reassuring smile and put his fists onto his hips.

'Yeah! Feelings are one of the biggest mysteries in life, don't worry about it! Just tell me if you're feeling off next time!' Nekomaru laughed heartily and Gonta felt genuinely happier for the first time today. 

'.. Thank you, Nekomaru.' Gonta thanked him, his voice still quite quiet so Nekomaru could tell it was most definitely genuine, Nekomaru widened his smile that was putting Gonta much more at ease. 

'I was asking what was wrong to fix this but I don't think i know how..' Nekomaru muttered to himself before getting back to being loud and jovial 'But how about I stay with you until you can smile genuinely for me again?'

'Well alright then. So, thank you once again, Nekomaru!' Gonta thanked him gratefully once more and gave a small smile barely noticeable smile, Nekomaru nodded and put his hand to his chin.

'Close, close! But a wider one with more feeling yknow? Kinda more like this!' Nekomaru proclaimed loudly before purposely making his expression look as absolutely ridiculous as he possibly could. Gonta looked at him silently for a few short moments before putting his hand over his mouth-

'Pfft...'

Gonta tried his best to hold in his laughter but he started laughing hysterically, removing the hand from his mouth grabbing at his stomach instead. Gonta almost doubling over from how much air was leaving him in the form of laughing too much. Nekomaru let his face go back to normal but definitely giving a much more lovestruck and dopey expression.

He never thought Gonta looked more handsome, beautiful or honestly downright adorable than when he was laughing so genuinely like this. 

Gonta wiped some joyful tears away from his eyes and put one of his hands onto Nekomaru chest, his laughter fizzling out a little bit but kept a large and cheesy grin prominently on his face. 

'N-Nekomaru is... So so... Silly..!' Gonta spoke completely breathlessly, laughter still lingering in his words. Gonta then took his hand off Nekomarus chest and used it to gesture for him to come closer to him. Nekomaru complied and walked a few steps closer, Gonta, when Nekomaru was sufficiently close enough wrapped his arms around Nekomarus neck and pulled him down closer to him.

'Gonta is much too lucky...' Gonta mumbled happily, nuzzling into Nekomarus neck. Despite it being a little bit uncomfortable at this angle and making Nekomaru essentially kneel to get into this position, the sentimental value and the emotional one were worth it.

'Lucky?' Nekomaru asked, cocking an eyebrow and moving his arms so he was holding Gonta close to him as well. Gonta smiled against his touch contently.

'Gonta is lucky to have the best boyfriend he could had ever hoped for!'


End file.
